


Turning the pages

by gemctf2



Series: Friends Forever Series [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work, Winx Club
Genre: A little fandom, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Origins' Origins anyone? XDThis is an orginal story but there is some fandom references inside, you might find some clues in the tagsThis is the prequel to every story that I have





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague summary of what happened before Gretal and her sister left
> 
> First chapter (here): Summary  
> Next chapter: Sammantha's side of the story  
> Next next chapter: Drake's side of the story  
> Next next next chapter: Shikoi and Dash  
> Next next next next chapter: New Immortals  
> Next next next next next chapter: Ku and Wakana  
> Next next next next next next chapter: Shadow Kingdom and Fairyland

Long time ago, ancient beings battled each other for planets and money, some battled with light, some battled with darkness, some battled both, they have been at each other's throats for so long that others started to team up to shut them both up.

The ancestors of the saiyans were the ones who were bold enough to challenge the greater light and darkness and they earned the aid and favor of many but soon they were overwhelmed by their own agressive nature and their accomplishments were buried.

Soon, there were still pirates, megalomaniacs and species of evil nature, still the galaxy was still peaceful, until the greater darkness decide on a prophecy and discussed it with the previous council of Immortals, what they didn't know is a hidden message underneath it.

They started creating these species names Hybrids, exact 50-50 percent offspring of two species, even more common and better if a desendant of the greater light and darkness, they only know anything about the Hybrids and the first Hybrid is the firs Kaioshin/God of creation.

But that didn't go well, since then  **most** civilisations banned couples from two races to form. But two of the desendants of light and darkness, one fairy, one saiyan.

Drake, the only kind hearted saiyan powerful enough to stand for other kind hearted saiyans, called a 'hero' and Sammantha, desendant of the previous shadow king, fought with fate and destroyed her mother's darkness but it goes around, finding a new host.

When Drake was informed late about the darkness he goes to fairyland, thinking the darkness is still there, when they managed to settle things, Drake and Sammantha was love at first clash. That's when he decided to abandon the saiyan to be with his love, as last resort, the kind hearted saiyans tried the super saiyan god ritual which failed and a bunch of them are wiped out.

Drake and Sammantha lived a life of luxury, they had kids and didn't see the world but themselves, when they had their own kingdom, their advisor, Shikoi was mostly running things, Dash, Sammnatha's cousin was incharge of the sercurity.

Meanwhile the little shadow parasite seek the wisdom of the greater darkness... the ancestral witches, they then lead the shadow parasite into fairyland as they create a bigger diversion.

Shikoi forsaw this is saves the legacy of them, though they were selfish and love addictors, their children hold great potential, he also saves himself so that he can guide the little ones, he saved himself in a form of a dream, into the eldest sister.


End file.
